Dragon Slayer and Animal Soul
by Diresituation
Summary: Natsu leaves Fairy Tail in search for his birth parents. Follow him in his search for them.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter to a brand new story.

I don't own the Fairy Tail manga or anime.

The Search Begins

The entire Fairy Tail guild hall was in shock when the third master named Makarov read the letter that their pink hair dragon slayer had left for them.

_Master,_

_I'm off in search of something very important to me. I don't know how long I'll be gone for n my search. However rest assured I'll have all of you in my thoughts throughout out this search. I'm sorry for not brining this to your attention earlier, but I just couldn't find the words at the time._

_From Natsu._

The strangest thing of all was that he left Happy behind, which is something he would never do. While most of the guild was saddened by these turn of events, a woman with short white hair was the saddest of all.

Her name was Lisanna, it had been four week sense she was back to the correct Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lisanna became an item inside the guild, then one day Lisanna said something unintentional right as Natsu showed up.

Now in a blink of an eye Natsu vanished and no one had any idea where Natsu went.

(Natsu)

In a town just three hours south of Fairy Tail Natsu entered only to find elderly people in it. E of the old people just looked at Natsu's face and gasped in shocked.

"JACK is that really you" the old lady asked?

"My name is Natsu it's very nice to meet you" Natsu said.

"You have your fathers eyes and hair, though you seem to have picked up your mother's fashion sense" the old lady

There we go one chapter down and god knows how many left to go.

As always please review and look forward for the chapters ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own or work on the manga, or the anime.**

Search

When Natsu heard what the old lady said he began to bombard her with questions.

"You knew my birth parents, are they still alive, how did they meet, are they here, and where can I find them" Natsu asked?

"Slow down Natsu and take a deep breath, if you follow me I'll show you their house" the old lady said.

Natsu did as the old lady said and began to breathe again, and started to follow her to the house of his birth parents. If he found them he would have so many questions for them. Above all else he was nervous at the thought of meet his parents.

(Lisanna)

Lisanna was with her "son" Happy a talking blue cat looking at the job board.

"Hey Lisanna, what's going on" a boy asked?

"Oh hi Grey, Happy and I are looking for a job sense Natsu isn't here" Lisanna said.

Even the mention of the pink haired Dragon Slayer, to her ears felt like having her heart stabbed by a thousand needles. No matter how much Lisanna tried to think of something other than Natsu his face kept on creeping back to her mind.

"Hey Lisanna look at this one, it's so easy and it won't be to taxing" Happy said.

Lisanna ripped the piece of paper from the board and smirked at something so easy.

(Natsu)

Natsu and the old lady where about halfway down the western street when an old man spotted the both of them and walked over.

"Well hello there Elder, what bring you to this side of town and who is this young man" the old man asked?

"Hello to you to Nate and the reason being is that I'm showing, the son of Jack and Mavis to his home and his name is Natsu and he looks like his parents" the Elder said.

"Holy cow is that really you Natsu, look how big you've grown the last time I saw you, you were just a baby Nate said.

Now Nate Joined the Elder and Natsu on their trip to the house of Natsu's birth parents.

(Lisanna)

Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy left the Fairy Tail guild hall, on their job to escort some merchants to a small village due to the fact that a band of bandits have been causing trouble to make a name for themselves.

(Natsu)

The Elder, Nate, and Natsu had finally arrived at a normal looking house that looked like it was still in very good condition. The Elder and Nate both opened the gate and the Elder gestured Natsu to enter.

"You may enter Natsu, son of Jack and Mavis" the Elder said.


End file.
